Big Expansion of The Town 2015
The Big Expansion of The Town 2015 was the first and the biggest expansion ever on CP. In this Expansion, they opened the Fast Food Restaurant and moved the Night Club and Arcade to the Gift Shop. The Gift Shop, Night Club and Arcade was remodeled. It happened on October 24th, 2015 for Club Penguin's 7th Anniversary, same thing as the Community Center being builded! Aunt Arctic, Gary, and Rory were meetable at the party/event. There was orange posters saying 'Now Open!' across the island. Like the Plaza renovation, a nice and clean path was made going through the room. Pamphlets were found in Penguin Mail, with a "Go There!" button that takes you to the Town. Remodeled Rooms and Games Gift Shop The Outside of the Gift Shop was the same as the 3rd anniversary Gift Shop, only to have the "Night Club" logo on the top. Inside the Gift Shop was expanded. A New Game was added called 'Clothing Catastrophe' where you had to match clothes and outfits. It was put where the clothes were. It was renamed 'CP Supermarket' but people usually still call it the Gift Shop. The Gift Shop Catalogs have two selections: Member-Only and Items for Everyone. The "Penguin Style" doesn't have wigs in this catalog anymore because the "Big Wigs" Catalog has returned. Night Club The Night Club was moved to the middle section of the CP Supermarket, whilst where it used to be was replaced with the Fast Food Restaurant. It was like the Ultimate Jam one expect that The Keeper of The Boller Room was on the right and Dubstep was in the left. The Keeper of the Boller Room is remodeled to the new puffle design. It had a lift going down to the Gift Shop, the speaker going to Backstage, and stairs going to the Arcade. With the games, DJ3K was updated and stayed the same. DJ3K This is like the first game to have been remodeled. Not much have been remodeled, but there were some changes. You can now take your Purple Puffle, Black Puffle or Yellow Puffle to help you on DJ3K instead of only Yellow Puffles, non-members can now save their songs, and a new CD named "Dubstep" was the first CD to be released for everyone besides Classic. Arcade Like DJ3K, this have some changes. The new game was called "Penguin Maze", which was an 16-bit Maze Game. And " was moved to Backstage! It was replaced with an enterance to the Night Club Rooftop (Gift Shop Rooftop), now for everyone! Backstage! An returning room from Music Jam. It was an members-only room (everyone during the Music Jam). This room was used to meet characters easier at some parties because most of the time they went Backstage to practice! This is where a target game named " VS " was on the middle. The enterance was in the speaker at the right of DJ3K. It replaced the Boller Room, which is was below the Fast Food Restaurant. Backstage was located between the Night Club and Gift Shop (CP Supermarket). Town The main room. On everything it was changed from Town to Town Center but people still call it the town. There was a path leading to Snowball Street to the bottom and 2 paths between the three buildings leading to a room called the Alley, where gangs of bad penguins loiter about. It looked more modern and had a clean path through the middle of the room. Fast Food Restaurant It was a new building in the place of the Night Club. It has a glass door, a burger and drink on the wall outside and an advertisement for Cream Soda on the window because that is it's sponsor. Inside, there is a counter, kitchen and tables and chairs to eat at. They sell, hence the name, Fast Food. Alley Another new room. It has bins and is a dark alleyway between the Coffee Shop and Fast Food Restaurant. Throwing snowballs was changed into throwing bins. You can fight with Bins or play around the bins. It has two parts, with one being between the Gift Shop and Fast Food Restaurant too. It has a path leading to the Town and Community Center. Glitches *There was a glitch on October 17th, 2015 in Backstage that non-members can go there. It was soon fixed. *When going to the Night Club, it has the old look. This glitch was fixed. *The Coffee Shop did not change, but if you entered there, it showed the Arcade. It was soon fixed. *add more glitches and put if it was fixed or not!* Trivia *It was supposed to happen in 2016, but because of the 10th Anniversary Party to make it special, Club Penguin decided to make the expansion to 2015. *There was a vote in Fan Penguin News to find out which one of the places will be remodeled and the Gift Shop won. *The Community Center was built behind the new Town. *This is the first expansion to have a game being remodeled. *It was an big event written on October 2015 in the 2015-2016 Yearbook *Before October 17th, 2015, players cannot go to the Night Club or the Arcade. *Non-members cannot play Red VS Blue at Backstage because they must be a member to go there. This made some of the non-members sad but luckliy, non-members went Backstage during the Music Jam parties! *This is the first party/event to have Rory as a mascot. *The tall building with the Gift Shop, Night club, and Arcade is called the Town Skyscraper. Gallery Constructiontown.png|The Town on October 17th, 2012. The Fast Food Restaurant is open and people can wear Pink and Yellow Construction Hats and Safety Gloves (Hard Hat and Safety Vest if you have one) to go in the Gift Shop. Weird.png|A prototype of the Gift Shop by Jjoeyxx when it was complete. Newtown.png|Walden0872's prototype of the Town after the expansion is complete. Category:Events Category:Events in 2015